Hope and Despair
by Adonai63
Summary: AU. Luke Castellan is the prince. Annabeth Chase is the supposed-to-be princess. Percy Jackson is the... dishwasher? Where does he fit in this classic fairytale? A Cinderella story with a new twist. R
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm back with another story!

Percy and Annabeth: -sarcastic- Yey...

Me: Will you guys ever be supportive even just once?

Percy: Nope!

Me: Well then. That gets you two another month staying in the basement.

Annabeth: What!? This... -chokes Percy- is all your fault!

Percy: Aggughhh...

Me: Anyway, this one will be a lot different from my other stories. Very serious and a lot of drama. Awesome, right? Not really... Tell me what you think!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything. Not even Percy and Annabeth. At least not officially. We're still processing the papers...

Annabeth: What are you talking about? You don't own us. Not even _unofficially._

Me: Not yet. Mwahahahaha!

Percy: You are one sick dude...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Love, hatred, hope, and despair  
Such is the story of this fitful pair  
Love will always light the way  
But hatred shall make it sway_

* * *

She was nothing special. A young teenage girl, a bit clumsy, but far more sharp and witty than anyone else. She didn't stand out like the kingdom's most beautiful, but she was just as attractive, if not more, as they were. Maybe if she just let people see her face more, she would be more known. But no, she was just a simple young maiden living in the magical kingdom of Canadia.

Even he didn't see her coming. And laying on the grass with eyes closed didn't exactly help. He just laid there, contemplating the peaceful sound of the outskirts of the kingdom. Really, who would care about a dishwasher out in the open, ruminating on something only he knew about?

Not that it was such a big deal. The sun was setting, and everyone was getting ready to go home for the night, save for the nocturnes that were waiting to get their beer and the girl carefully blending in with her surroundings to catch the young man off guard.

She slowly made her way closer… And closer… Just a little bit more…

"Will you ever stop trying?" the boy called. How he does it? The girl would never know.

The girl stifled a groan and straightened from her previously crouched stance. She made her way towards the boy and looked downward at him. "Hey."

The boy opened one eye and peered at the young maiden of not more than seventeen summers smiling down at him, her long hair dangling above her head. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Uh, laying down on the grass? Isn't that obvious?" The girl rolled her eyes at the boy's predictable response.

"You know what I mean," she replied exasperatedly. She plopped down next to him and watched the slow decent of the sun across the hills. The trees rustled as a cool breeze swept through the field. They were like splashes of color, beautifully illuminated by the setting vermillion sun.

The boy intently took notice of every single detail of the girl. From her golden blond hair sprayed over her shoulders, casually taking a second longer on her athletic body (he was a young male with hormones, after all), and down to her slim legs that were pressed against her chest. She had her chin placed on her knees, her stormy gray eyes glued to the horizon, taking in everything the field had to offer.

It was the most beautiful sight, he remarked with slight melancholy.

He sat up abruptly and stretched his arms up like the sun was just about to rise, although it was the complete opposite. The girl turned to him and gave him one of those special smiles; smiles only meant for him.

He was wrong. _That _was the most beautiful sight. Her smile. For him.

He had always been in love with her, starting from the moment he first laid eyes on her when they were still very young…

He was only ten, but he decided to explore life outside the kingdom. He had made friends with many of the servant boys in the castle, but for a ten-year old, it's unusual that he's one who chooses to be alone in serenity.

But not particularly unusual for the boy and whoever knows the story of his life. He lost his parents when he was very young, and his uncle Chiron, one of the King's advisers, took him in the castle to work as a servant boy.

He remembered stretching out his hands both ways and running down a hill, pretending to be an airplane that is about to take off. He loved the fresh air of the open, compared to the tedious aura inside of the dull palace. Even though he isolated himself from others, he was still just a young kid.

He plucked wild berries and popped them into his mouth, treaded on the ground in the early days of spring, and made a friend from the same world as he is in.

"Hello," the girl about the same age as he is said brightly, waving a hand full of ripe berries she had plucked.

"Hi," he replied awkwardly, not really knowing how to react around girls. He slowly made a step back. He has heard about the 'cooties'.

The girl chose to laugh it off. "I'm Annabeth. Who are you? I've never seen you here before, and I'm usually the only one who bothers coming into this thick undergrowth and trees to collect berries. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm new here," he replied, scratching his head slightly. "I'm Percy."

"I think I'll just call you Seaweed Brain," she said decisively.

"Seaweed Brain?" he asked, nonplussed. "Why?"

She walked towards him, and he instinctively made another step back. Annabeth rolled her eyes and reached for something that was on his hair. "See? I'm not going to harm you. There's just seaweed on your hair. And I'm not even going to ask where you got it."

Percy reached for his hair that was stuck up in whichever direction they pleased and brushed off the seaweed. He himself wasn't aware where he got them from. He looked back at Annabeth, completely baffled by how blatant she is. But deep down, he really liked her. "Thanks. So, what will I call you?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Well, my mom used to tell me that I'm very wise…"

"Wise Girl," Percy cut in, and Annabeth smiled. She liked it.

They stayed there for the duration of the afternoon, chasing each other about, shrieking and laughing, and just laying down on their backs on the soft grass. Smiling lazily, they watched clouds hover above them. Squinting in the bright sunlight, they looked at each object in detail, a comfortable silence settling over them.

Time flew by, and Annabeth was unable to notice. She stiffened and shot up. "Sorry, but I have to go now!"

She hastily grabbed the basket of berries, cold sweat spouting all over her face. Percy quickly stood up. "Will I see you again?"

Annabeth looked back and smiled. She nodded before running off.

And they've been best friends ever since, meeting at the same spot whenever they have the time, and he didn't want it any other way. He was hers. And she was his. That is until they hit puberty.

They've both developed and matured through the years. Emotionally. And physically. Both aspects have always bothered him, though the latter was more excruciating. She had suddenly transformed into this beautiful goddess, not that she wasn't any beautiful when they were younger. He always thought she was cute.

But now, she was seriously beautiful. Extremely gorgeous. Utterly amazing. Immensely kind. Ridiculously smart. That was Annabeth Chase.

And it didn't take any Percy Jackson to figure that out. Men of all ages have taken notice, and a few even tried their luck in courtship. And Annabeth kindly turned down each one. She was "waiting for _the one_".

And to Percy's dismay, _the one _happens to be none other than the seventeen-year-old-soon-to-be-King Prince Luke Castellan, his spoiled-brat master. Okay, not really.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Luke was actually the kindest person he has ever met. Next to Annabeth, that is. He was the perfect model for anything that has the word 'kindness' branded on it. This kingdom couldn't ask for anything more, except for the immortality of the prince. For such luck to be bestowed upon the kingdom is a once-in-eternity experience.

Everyone looked up to him; every father wishes he was his son, every mother admires him, every kid enjoys his presence, every maiden hopes to be his wife, and every young man wants to be like him. Excluding his extreme jealousy of the prince, Percy is one and the same as everyone else.

But Annabeth wasn't like other girls. She didn't wish to be Luke's future Queen, although she did admire him. A lot. She is utterly charmed by him. But she chooses to be realistic and logical. Like Percy, though she isn't aware of it, Annabeth is hopeless. Why would a prince of such stature as Luke Castellan go for an unknown peasant like Annabeth?

Percy is well-informed of this. And he was both hopeful and dejected. He knew he had to confess his undying love for Annabeth sooner or later. Sooner, the better, right?. Or was it later? He wasn't sure. Though he knew he had to do it. Before it was too late.

"Annabeth," he croaked, and he mentally slapped himself for being so idiotic at the worst times. Annabeth looked at him ambivalently, and he cleared his throat. He tried again. "Annabeth."

"You said that already," she stated, smiling sheepishly, not sure what to think of her friend's sudden nervousness.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Percy scratched the back of his neck. Why was it so hard? Well, for one thing, he was unlike the previous men who tried to court her. He wasn't entertaining like the serenaders, he isn't romantic like the poets, he's not even close to funny like the jokers. And the list goes on. He was a lost cause.

He silently cursed, and this in turn made Annabeth raise an eyebrow in question. Why did he even bother? There was no hope for him. He wasn't _the one_. He wasn't _Luke Castellan_. He wasn't _perfect_. Not even close. He was the complete opposite.

He inwardly scolded himself. Why was he being a pessimist? He was _the _invulnerable Percy Jackson, after all. He can do this. He will do this.

Percy mustered all of his courage and breathed in a huge amount of air, more -very more- than necessary. Annabeth chuckled lightly at his weird notions when he's _very _nervous. "I… I've always meant to tell you something."

"Yes?" she asked… hopefully? Percy quickly disregarded the thought. Did she already know? It was impossible…

"I… I…" he stammered.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

The church bell's sound echoed throughout the whole land, signaling nightfall. And Percy completely lost his chance, not that he ran out of time. But all the courage that he summoned was gone all of the sudden.

Annabeth smiled apologetically. "You were saying?"

"I… I have to go." He abruptly stood up and walked away. More like ran away. Why was he being such a coward? They've always been open to one another, telling each other their deepest and darkest secrets. What was so hard about saying three simple words?

_Rejection_. His conscience answered for him.

Percy was able to decide then. He'd rather have Annabeth just as a friend. Than lose her because of inexpressible and inconceivable feelings.

Annabeth watched her friend's figure disappear in the horizon, wondering why he was acting so weird lately. She decided to put the event behind her. There really was no point in dwelling on something so pointless. Right?

* * *

Me: Tell me what you think!

Annabeth: I'll tell you what I think. You're a very bad writer. You're almost as bad as Apollo reciting haikus. -thunder booms-

Percy: I think the poem at the start was cool.

Annabeth: That's because you both think alike.

Me and Percy: Hey!

Annabeth: See... My point exactly.

Me: Oh, shut up... I'm not asking for what you think. I'm asking my precious readers. -smiles-


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sooo... I've finally come up with the next chapter after like, uh... 10 months. I finally found the extra time to do so since I've spent so much time updating Just Go With The Flow instead. And by so much time, I mean not much at all. And this one is sort of just a filler since it's a bit short.

Annabeth: You're a bit short.

Me: Oh, shut up. I don't need you criticizing my height. I'm well aware that I have an average height. And you, madam, are not.

Annabeth: 'Cause I'm taller than average, you idiot.

Me: Whatever... -rolls eyes- Anyway, as I was saying, this chapter is short. Just a bit more background before we get to the fun stuff. I already have the next one, and I'll upload it as soon as I feel like uploading it. ;D

Grover: Hey! You're out of root beer!

Me: Huwaaattt?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Fairytales tell, as their labels imply  
Stories of magic, of beings that fly  
There's romance and danger and plotting of schemes  
There are good guys and bad guys, for that is the theme _

* * *

"Annabeth!" Rachel screamed, her voice reaching all ends of the house. "Get my tea! And I want it hot at exactly _sixty_ degrees!"

"Yes, your highness," Annabeth grumbled nonchalantly. It was only six in the morning, and _Princess _Rachel is already starting to order her around. She usually started at eight. Annabeth wondered what was special with today.

That's when she remembered that the invitations were supposed to arrive today. The invitations for the prince's eighteenth birthday. A grand ball was to be held, and every young lady above sixteen was invited. She couldn't help but be excited herself.

The King and the Queen themselves made it public that the prince is to look for a wife, seeing that it was compulsory for a prince to have a wife by the time he takes over the throne. After the night, he should have made his choice, and the lucky girl is to be married to the prince of Canadia. Prince Luke.

Annabeth sighed like the lovesick puppy that she is, completely enthralled by the thought of his Majesty. _Prince Luke. He's so… so… dreamy._

Luke Castellan, son of King Jupiter and Queen Juno; respected for morality and charity, an icon for excellence and integrity, and a paragon of everything that is right. Not only was he the exact carbon copy of the King who had resolute leadership, but he also earned the unconditional kindness of the Queen. Who wouldn't dream of being married to the Prince.

But who was she kidding. She was a mere habitant, habitually spending time at the outskirts of the kingdom, and nothing more than a servant to what others call family. The odds of her being chosen by the prince were roughly zero-to-none. Still… Hope bubbled inside of her as she remembered the fairytales her father usually told her when she was young.

As she considered, realization dawned on her.

She wasn't able to finish her train of thought though as Rachel hissed at her. "Annabeth! Get your lazy butt moving! Now! Tea! Hot! Sixty degrees!"

Annabeth nodded indignantly and made her way for the kitchen as she plotted on spoiling her step-sister's tea. Again. But Rachel added, "Celsius! Don't play that stupid _fahrenheit _thing with me again!"

She was running out of ideas on how to ruin her step-sister's day, not to mention it was freaking _six_ in the morning. She can't possibly come up with anything at this ungodly hour. Doing whatever Rachel asked for wasn't exactly what she wanted for the day, but she had no other choice.

Ever since she lost her father Frederick to death, or so it would seem since he never came back after going on an expedition ten years ago, she was treated as a servant and declared the maid of the house. She was forced to do all the housework by the other three occupants. Her stingy, vain, and proud step-family; Hera and her two daughters, Rachel and Thalia.

Annabeth never met her real mother since she died during childbirth. Most fathers would be angry and would blame the child, but Frederick has always been loving and kind. He took care of Annabeth on his own. He only remarried because they needed the money, and because Annabeth needed someone to be with her as Frederick went on his expedition.

She sighed as she plopped tealeaves in the teacup and watered them with boiling water. Leaving the teacup on the counter, she opened the window to breathe in fresh air. She dragged a wooden stool and sat near the window, leaning on the wooden ledge for support.

The streets were placidly quiet, exactly how she preferred them over the bustling way it was during the day. Sunlight began to emanate from the horizon, illuminating everything it comes upon with splashes of vermilion. It was so peaceful, she couldn't help but let her thoughts go free, dwelling on a memory of her father...

"He took her hand, and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up on to his horse, and the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle. And they lived happily. Ever. After. The end." Frederick closed the book and tickled the young blonde next to him as he said the last line.

Annabeth giggled on her bed and almost fell over. "Do fairytales come true, dad?" she asked with her hopeful six-year-old eyes.

"Well… no." Frederick's brows furrowed as he saw the look of disappointment on his daughter's face. "But… You can make your own fairytale. Just like how you can make your own dreams come true."

The young Annabeth tried to stare away for a minute, processing the thought with her stormy gray eyes that her father loved because it looked so much like her mother's. "Do you have a dream?" she asked after.

"Yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up, fulfill your own dreams, and maybe someday, you'll live in your very own castle like in fairytales," he declared, hugging his daughter tightly. "But you know, Annabeth. Fairytales aren't just about finding a handsome prince and marrying him. They're about fulfilling your dreams. And standing for what you believe in."

She smiled up at her dad and hugged him back with her eyes closed. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Frederick kissed the top of her head and pressed her closer to him.

Then a shrill cry issued from above, "Annabeth! My tea!"

Annabeth jerked from the stool she was on and glared at the general direction where the voice came from. She walked towards the teacup, then groaned as she felt it. It turned cold as she daydreamed.

Sighing and shaking her head slightly, she dumped the contents of the teacup into the sink and the tealeaves into the trash. She has no other choice but to make another one.

This was mostly likely the highest point of her day. Serving vain idiots was very tiring. And she has a long list of chores coming up.

* * *

Me: See, short. I already have a draft of the next one, and I'll try to make it as long as possible.

Grover: As long as possible... That sounded almost... dirty.

Annabeth: Pervert! -smacks Grover in the head-

Grover: Ow! What did I do?

Me: -sighs- I hate Percy for disappearing. This Annabeth is killing us. Literally. By the way, I don't know if you guys noticed Juno and Hera being separate characters. I just couldn't come up with names, so I ended up using both.

And if there are Just Go With The Flow readers out there, I'll try to update sometime the next few days. Please stop with the threats. You guys are starting to scare me.

And don't forget to review. I'll update faster if I get pushed with tons of reviews. ;)


End file.
